


The Miko and the Daiyoukai

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events SK [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Romance, SessKag Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: A collection of the seven one shots I wrote for the SessKag Week 2018 on Tumblr.





	1. Change of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Inevitable, mesmerize, memory  
>  **Setting:** Canon Divergence.  
>  **1,391 words**

The final battle against Naraku had changed everything.

First, Inuyasha’s unstable hanyou blood had boiled over and he’d turn against her. It hadn’t been the first time Kagome had seen him succumb to the youkai side he had no control over, but it was the time forever seared into her memory. 

Because that time, Inuyasha had drawn blood. She’d been unable to bring him back to his senses. And just as she had defiantly shouted to Naraku how Inuyasha would  _never_  – he had attacked her and pushed her down deep into the bowels of the amalgamation of youkai Naraku had become.

It was in that moment, suspended in the air seconds before plummeting down, looking back to Inuyasha’s mindless eyes that didn’t recognise her, at his claws stained red with her blood, when her heart cracked.

Kagome had not known where she was when she had come to. Her arm had been throbbing, though that fierce pain had been nothing compared to the crushing ache in her chest.

The first thing she’d seen had been Sesshoumaru’s tall back and the sweep of silver-white hair. He’d stood a few yards from her, had glanced over his shoulder at her as soon as he’d heard her groan. 

With a graceful sweep of his arm, his deadly claws had cleaved through the lesser youkai that were lunging towards them.

Sitting there, cradling her bloodied sore arm, Kagome’s world had tilted on its axis.

Just moments ago, Inuyasha had hurt her. And now… Now  _Sesshoumaru_  was protecting her.

Ultimately, of course, the day had ended in a victory. They had all defeated Naraku together. Kagome’s wish had destroyed the Shikon no Tama for good.

As for the price they had to pay, well, Kagome had paid it gladly.

After that tremendous battle, she was relieved to return to her own time.

Much as she missed her friends from the Sengoku era, returning to her family was a great comfort. Going back to the familiar routine of school life was oddly soothing. The memories of her adventures in the past were always with her, but being back in the present, it gave her time to think.

About her life. About what she would do from now on. About the well and if it would ever start working again. About Inuyasha.

About Sesshoumaru.

She’d stood side by side with Inuyasha in the end.

But something had changed.

Though she still did care about him, standing in Inuyasha’s arms hadn’t made her heart race, hadn’t brought her the old comfort.

Because already then, making her wish on the jewel, there had been a part of her that no longer trusted in him.

And inevitably on the heels of that thought, as it had done a countless times before, her mind replayed the scene of Sesshoumaru standing before her and protecting her from errant lesser youkai. 

Such an unlikely knight in shining armour – but then, looking back, it hadn’t been the first time Sesshoumaru had come to her rescue, either.

Kagome’s contentment lasted until she entered her final year of high school. It was right around the time the university entrance exams started to loom closer that Kagome started to grow restless.

Was she returned here for good? Would the well never work again? Was this where she needed to build her future?

Would she now have to be like any other girl in her class; study hard, pass her entrance exams, graduate and start at a university? Find a job, meet a guy, get married, start a family?

It wouldn’t be a bad life.

But she wasn’t sure it was what she wanted for herself, either. That typical future didn’t send any jolt of excitement through her. It didn’t make her heart flutter.

To begin with, going to university didn’t sound too appealing; hadn’t she suffered through enough schooling?

As for a dream job… Kagome had no such thing.

The closer she was to having to make definite choices about her future, the more she began to long for the past.

She wasn’t sure if she could ever rekindle what she’d once felt for Inuyasha, but he wouldn’t be the only reason why she would wish to return to an era she didn’t belong. 

She had friends there. She had a  _life_  there. Not much of a one, admittedly… but it had been a happy one, despite all the danger they had faced.

But the well was dead, its magic spent, so Kagome gritted her teeth and dutifully filled out career questionnaires and researched universities.

And soon enough she stood out in the schoolyard clutching her diploma. Wearing her high school uniform for the very last time, saying goodbye to friends and classmates and wondering when – if ever – she was going to see them again.

It was a happy day, yet Kagome felt unsettled deep down.

They said when one door closed, another one would open – but Kagome was trapped in a room that had neither doors nor windows.

At home at the shrine, Kagome stuffed her diploma into a desk drawer and changed out of her uniform. Then, she slipped out of her room, out of the house. Her restless feet brought her to the well house. Down the steps, until she was standing on the dirt floor before the well.

Her fingers were trembling, so she rested them against the brim of the well, the ancient wood cool to touch and smoothed by time.

The well remained stubbornly closed. Kagome looked down into the dark depths, desperation wounding tight around her chest, squeezing out her breath.

She closed her eyes and willed for a door to open.

She couldn’t spend all her life stuck in that room.

Kagome opened her eyes. Just now… there had been a pulse, rippling through the air.

She stood still and stared down into the well. She was afraid to move, afraid to even blink.

Her mother appeared in the doorway of the well house.

“Kagome? What’s wrong?”

Kagome didn’t turn around. Sadness was crushing her and at the same time elation swelled, bright and bubbly.

“Mama…”

She heard her mother walk down the steps. A moment later, her arm wound around Kagome’s shoulders.

Kagome leaned into her mother’s comforting warmth.

In the bottom of the well, they both could see a blue sky and soft swirling clouds.

Her voice was small when she spoke. “Mama, I need to go.”

Her mother hugged her. They clung to each other for a long moment, then her mother let go.

“Go and be happy,” she told Kagome, brushing away a tear. “I am proud of you.”

“I love you, Mama. Thank you.”

After one last lingering look, Kagome turned toward the well.

Like she’d done a thousand times before, she climbed over the rim and let go, plunging into the currents of time.

Standing at the bottom of the Bone Eater’s Well, Kagome blinked back tears and looked up at the blue sky.

Then, using the vines and roots crawling down the steep stone walls, she started climbing out.

She was nearly at the top when she realised she was not alone.

She noticed the clawed hand at first. The next second, she saw the slender magenta stripes circling his wrist. The sweep of the red and white sleeve of a kimono.

Her breath caught in her throat.

She hadn’t expected  _him_  to be here, to be the one waiting for her on the other side.

Yet, she wasn’t surprised either. 

In some corner of her soul, it felt  _right_  that it should be him.

Her heart hammered against her ribcage. She reached for him and clasped his hand in a firm grip.

She was lifted up and out of the well with ease. Balanced on the rim of the well, she was more or less at an eye-level with him.

And those golden eyes mesmerised her; she’d never seen them filled with such an emotion before.

“Hi,” she stammered in a greeting.

He was still clasping her hand and looking at her intently. Her skin pebbled with gooseflesh.

She had a brief moment to wonder what this all could mean; if she was misreading any signs or carelessly presuming too much and jumping into erroneous conclusions…

Then Sesshoumaru clasped her close to his chest and claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

 

 


	2. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Fleeting, whisper, touch, cherry blossoms  
>  **Setting:** Modern AU  
>  **744 words**

The scent of cherry blossoms teased Sesshoumaru’s nose. 

It caught his attention and pulled his thoughts out of the work e-mail he’d been trying to compose in his head. His chopsticks had stopped mid-air – although even that he noticed only vaguely.

That delicious scent was taking over all of his awareness.  

Instinctively, he turned towards it, a soft growl rumbling in his throat like a purr.

And from somewhere deep within came a whisper; dark and ancient and demanding.

_Mine._

Had Sesshoumaru been thinking, been able to apply his usual cool logic at that moment, he would’ve been alarmed if not appalled. He’d never had such a reaction to a scent before and the implications of the strength of his response would have sent his mind reeling.

But at the clutches of that delicate perfume of cherry blossoms, Sesshoumaru was beyond thinking; operating instead on pure instinct.

He didn’t register the loud scrape of chair legs against the tiled floor as he pushed up from his seat. Paid no heed to the curious glances the other patrons of the store sent his way.

He only cared about the scent he’d honed in on, and tracking it to its origin.

Sesshoumaru found her standing before the counter, studying the selection. 

She was slightly taller than average and had curves in all the right places. She’d caught her plump bottom lip between even white teeth as she frowned in concentration. She was wearing a bright and cheerful sundress and was clasping at the handbag hanging from her slender shoulder. Blue-black hair fell freely down her back, cascading to her waist. Fair creamy skin that Sesshoumaru’s fingers itched to touch.

He stopped right behind her, easily towering over her.

For a fleeting moment, some veneer of civilisation slipped in and stopped him from burying his nose in her hair.

Or perhaps that was on instinct too – he did not want to scare her off, which meant he would have to respect her boundaries, no matter how much he wished to mark her with his  _youki_.

The woman was completely oblivious to his presence, still contemplating her choices for lunch. Lost in her thoughts, she took a step back, stumbling as she collided into him.

Sesshoumaru’s hands clamped down on her arms to steady her, revelling at the feel of her smooth skin beneath his fingers.

He never wanted to let go.

The woman turned to look over her shoulder at him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry,” she squeaked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sesshoumaru reassured her, even gifting her one of his rare smiles.

Inside, his instincts were clawing at him; that whisper from earlier had swelled into a howl.

_Mine. Mine. **Mine.**_

“Are you all right?” he asked, as he forced himself to let go of her.

“Yup, fine, thanks,” she replied, still obviously flustered since the words had tumbled out of her mouth so quickly they almost tripped over one another.

“I’m glad,” Sesshoumaru murmured and took a careful step back.

He felt like grinning when the woman stole one last glance at him before turning back towards the counter.

As she made and paid for her order, Sesshoumaru’s mind was feverishly working on a way he could use to persuade her to come to share his table.

He stepped past her and pulled out a few more serviettes from the dispenser, pretending that was why he’d come over to the counter.

They turned around at the same time.

Shared a side glance and a quick smile.

Sesshoumaru could’ve spent forever just staring into those blue eyes.

All out of clever plans, he decided to take a leap and just be honest.

“There’s room at my table,” he told the young woman. “If you’d like company.”

She was blushing again. She bit down on her lip and Sesshoumaru’s gaze keenly tracked the movement.

“I don’t want to intrude,” she said at last.

“You wouldn’t be,” Sesshoumaru said. “I’d be delighted to have your company.”

Was that too much? He had a sinking feeling he’d made a fool out of himself.

But then, hesitant, the woman nodded.

Sesshoumaru grinned, his instincts howling their victory.

He decided then and there that he would do whatever it took to make this woman his.

Even if he had to make a fool out of himself a hundred times over.

He knew, deep in his bones and with all of his soul, that it would be worth it.

 


	3. Kagemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Sudden, steal, soft, breeze  
>  **Setting:** Historical AU (Edo/Tokugawa period)  
>  **644 words**

The marriage had been decided. Agreed by both of the families and suggested by the go-between.

No one seemed to care how Sesshoumaru felt about the match. No one had likely asked his bride’s opinion on the subject, either.

But then, as it was in their society, a marriage was not a union between a man and a woman; it was a union between two families.

Had someone asked Sesshoumaru what his feelings regarding the impending matrimony were, he would have confessed he wasn’t all that enthused about it.

Not that he was opposed to it either; he knew his duty, and he would carry it out without complaint.

It just didn’t quite feel real to him. 

He had not even met his bride and knew nothing of her – save that she matched his social class and that her father’s business and political interest aligned with those of his father’s.

The  _kagemi_  must have been Sesshoumaru’s mother’s idea.

Even more than his father, his mother was determined to make the match work. She must have figured out that if Sesshoumaru were to catch a glimpse in secret of his betrothed, he would feel less lacklustre about his upcoming nuptials.

And that is how Sesshoumaru found himself lurking by the wall and peering around the corner into the enclosed garden. He felt very foolish, skulking around as he was just so he could have a look at his bride without drawing notice.

Had it not taken the combined effort of his mother and the go-between to arrange for the entire thing, Sesshoumaru would have walked away without a second glance.

They should not have troubled themselves with this  _kagemi_  nonsense. Even if his betrothed would have the face of a frog, Sesshoumaru would marry her, because it was expected of him.

But there was no use grumbling about it all now because his mother and the go-between  _had_  gone to the trouble and he was here, hiding behind a corner like a thief.

The garden was empty yet. The cherry trees were in bloom, but the other plants were still biding their time. The day was warm for the early spring but overcast; the sun hiding behind grey clouds.

And then, finally, there was movement at the edge of his vision and Sesshoumaru straightened.

It was a young woman, crossing the garden at a leisurely pace. An older woman, most likely an attendant, followed a few steps behind.

The colourful brightly patterned kimono was what caught Sesshoumaru’s attention first. After all, she was too far away still for him to be able to make out much of her features and the crisp and straight silhouette of the colourful kimono revealed nothing of the shape of her body.

The woman stopped beneath the cherry tree, tilted her face up to admire the pink blossoms.

She was closer now, but the angle was all wrong. He still couldn’t see her properly.

A breeze stirred the branches. The soft pink petals of the blossoms tore free and fell down.

The woman laughed and turned a slow circle, as the petals fell around her like pink snow.

Sesshoumaru drank in her warm laughter, looked keenly upon that face, young and sweet and full of joy.

It stole his breath.

Then, all of a sudden, she tilted her head and looked up, straight at him.

Sesshoumaru froze and stared into that bright blue gaze.

He was caught.

She glanced away at her attendant. And with the spell broken, Sesshoumaru darted fully around the corner, out of sight.

But even as he was hurrying away, his heart still raced, his mind still whirled, lingering on that young woman who was his bride.

For the first time, since hearing about the wedding, that word seemed welcome. And as Sesshoumaru thought of his wedding day, something soft and fragile unfurled in his chest.

 


	4. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Meeting, share, secrets, rain  
>  **Setting:** Canon Divergence  
>  **906 words**

For once, Kagome did not mind the rain.

It suited her mood perfectly. Moreover, it camouflaged her tears.

Most of the time, it was easy to keep a smile on her face.

Sometimes, however, it just all became too much and the feelings and thoughts she usually kept at bay by cheer and stubbornness pushed through and ambushed her.

The tender affection she held for Inuyasha and feared wasn’t returned in full. The guilt over shattering the Shikon no Tama. The dangers they constantly faced in their quest to claim the shards. The stress from having to shoulder a double life, and the weird sense of being in-between, of no longer truly belonging to either time. 

And last but not least, the nagging doubt whether or not she and her friends were going to survive this after all; whether Naraku would prove to be too big a foe for them in the end.

Death and doom were something Kagome usually did not like to dwell upon.

But days like these were different; days when she was too tired, too hurt, too afraid to keep from thinking about those gloomy possibilities.

Slumped on the ground, Kagome’s tears slid silently down her cheeks. Her clothes were soaking in the cold rain, starting to cling to her skin. Her fingers were clenching the wet grass before her.

She’d had these breakdowns before and knew that the only way out was to let herself go and ride that wave of negative emotions; cry herself out.

Tomorrow, she’d wake up feeling better. Tomorrow, she would push the fear and the guilt and the worry back into the box she usually kept them locked in. Tomorrow, she would shoulder all the stress with her spine straight and steeled.

But there were still many long dark hours ahead before that.

Kagome could almost see them stretching out before her, every exhausting, tear-soaked moment.

“What are you doing?”

Kagome nearly jumped out of her clammy wet skin. She turned around and saw the last person she’d expect to meet in a forest in the middle of the night.

He was glaring down at her, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

“Answer me, miko!”

Kagome swallowed. She really didn’t want to talk right now. Not with anyone; definitely not with him.

But he was already annoyed and didn’t seem to be going anywhere.

She met his golden gaze.

“I’m having a cry.”

Sesshoumaru frowned at her answer. The hand resting on the hilt of his sword flexed.

“Out here, in the rain? At night? Alone?”

That must have been the most words he’d ever spoken to her.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

“Yes.”

Having spent so much time with Inuyasha, she was half-braced for the next words out of his mouth to be a variation of “are you out of your damn mind?”

Instead, she got a single word that stopped her heart.

“Why?”

Kagome considered the question. Did he want to know why was she out at night alone in the rain or why was she having a cry?

The latter, she did not particularly want to answer. She had not shared these dark feelings with anyone, not even her friends. Until now, when he’d found her, these breakdowns had been the deep dark secret she’d kept tight to her chest.

But there stood Sesshoumaru, towering over her and scowling while he expected her to answer.

Swallowing a sigh, she gave him what he wanted, choosing the safer option.

“Because I needed to cry and I didn’t want anyone to know or see.”

For a long silent moment, they stared at one another.

She was sure now he would ask why she was crying in the first place and then Kagome would be driven into a corner.

But Sesshoumaru said nothing.

He turned his back towards her and stepped away.

Confused, Kagome frowned at his rigid back.

“What are you doing?”

“Respecting your wish not to be seen.”

Kagome’s mind screeched into a halt. Stuttered. Boggled.

If he wanted to respect her wishes, what was he still doing here? Why didn’t he just walk away and leave her alone?

This was  _Sesshoumaru_  after all, he must’ve preferred solitude to her company.

Kagome was so preoccupied wondering about what the heck was going on with Sesshoumaru that she hadn’t even noticed her tears had dried.

Trying to puzzle out his peculiar behaviour had pushed aside the wild torrent of negativity she’d been wallowing in, and Kagome could already feel her mind clearing, her emotions once again starting to find their equilibrium.

She shivered, realising for the first time how cold she was.

She hissed in a sharp breath and hugged herself – and found she was staring into Sesshoumaru’s eyes.

He had turned around and was studying her, still seeming angry.

He strode towards her, in quick purposeful strides. 

Kagome flinched and squeezed her eyes shut.

Something warm, heavy and soft landed on her shoulders.

Kagome’s eyes fluttered open.

Sesshoumaru looked odd as he stood before her. Smaller, somehow.

Then she realised he’d taken that enormous white pelt off his shoulder and draped it over hers.

“Go back to your friends,” he told her, his cold tone brooking no argument. “Get rest.”

Kagome nodded dumbly, but it took her a long moment staring at Sesshoumaru’s retreating back and clutching the soft warm fur closer around herself before she could will her feet to move.

 


	5. Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Blade, protect, trust  
>  **Setting:** Post Canon  
>  **1,091 words**

Kagome had been gone for a long time.

When she’d left Edo all those years ago, heartbroken and cheated out of her happily ever after, she hadn’t been sure she’d ever come back.

But rumours had reached her ears all the way up north in Hokkaido; alarming rumours of youkai amassing in the east, plundering villages, wreaking havoc.

And ever since hearing about it, she hadn’t stopped thinking about Edo and her friends.

How were Sango and Miroku doing? How strong had Shippou grown? Was Kaede still a force to be reckoned with? What would little Rin be like all grown up?

And most importantly, why hadn’t any of them managed to stop this horde of youkai so infamous that whispers of their deeds had travelled across hundreds of miles?

The worry had finally become too much to bear, and since the cracks in Kagome’s heart had been scarred over with time, she’d packed her things and resolved to make the long trek across Honshuu to Edo.

She had made good time.

The scenery through which she was walking now was familiar. She should reach the village in a few more days.

The bout of homesickness that twisted her gut took her completely by surprise.

Kagome had expected to feel nervous. She’d expected to feel conflicted. She’d expected the old rage she’d felt the day she’d left Edo behind to resurface.

Instead, she felt at peace.

She was so taken aback by that sudden realisation she almost missed the  _youki_.

Almost.

It was faint and flickering and Kagome immediately turned towards it, started to make a beeline to it.

The dark sluggish pulses lead her towards a small cave.

Those pulses worried Kagome; they were too alike to a heartbeat.

And if that was what the  _youki_ was mimicking, the heartbeat was weak.

Kagome peeked into the cave.

Even knowing what she was going to find inside, the sight wrenched a sharp gasp from her, made her heart ache.

Resolved, Kagome grabbed her sword.

She pulled it out of the scabbard in a practised move and plunged it down into the rocky ground.

A barrier flared up instantly, strong and bright.

Kagome had to stoop down to enter the cave.

He must have crawled in, on his last fading strength.

He had managed to crawl all the way to the end. That was where he lay now, in a bloodied heap, his clothes and armour in tatters. 

And yet, even unconscious, he was still clutching his sword.

Kagome smiled.

She would’ve expected nothing less of him.

His body was trying to heal itself, but there was too much damage and too little  _youki_  left.

Kagome knelt beside him, brushed the matted hair – tainted rusty red from his blood – from his forehead.

“Consider this a payback,” she murmured to his unhearing ears, “for the time you protected me.”

She closed her eyes, called forth her  _reiki_  and began to heal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sesshoumaru woke up weak and exhausted – which was no wonder, given how little  _youki_  he had left. He blinked into the gloom, wondering why he was in a cramped cave.

For a few more seconds he remained blissfully oblivious; then the memories flooded in. 

Of the horde of youkai, the attack, of fighting for his life.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Bakusaiga, clenched his hand around its hilt. 

At first he figured he’d win easily. But these were no mindless lesser youkai – after they’d witness the sheer devastation Bakusaiga was capable of, they’d quickly spread out enough so Bakusaiga’s destructive powers couldn’t pass on from one to the next.

It had not gone well for him after that.

A growl rumbled in Sesshoumaru’s throat, and he instantly became aware of three things – the cold bite of  _reiki_  brushing against the weak remnants of his  _youki_ , the sweet and familiar scent lingering in the air and the sounds of fighting from outside.

Sesshoumaru scrambled up so fast he hit his head in the low ceiling of the cave.

He was fully healed, but without his  _youki_ , not yet fit to fight.

Still, he rushed out of the cave, sword at the ready – and came to a complete stop.

It wasn’t the full horde, although these demons were similar. But it wasn’t the sight of the youkai that had shocked him.

It was the miko.

She dodged an attack and turned aside in one smooth move, neatly cleaving through the youkai. Another one lunged at her back and disintegrated the moment he made contact. The miko was cloaked in  _reiki_ , wearing it like and armour. She stepped and slashed, parried and stabbed. The bodies were piling at her feet.

Had Sesshoumaru had lesser control of himself, he would have gaped.

The miko had vanished a long time ago. Sesshoumaru had heard from Rin what had happened and didn’t blame her one bit for leaving.

He thought he’d never see her again, yet here she was.

Changed.

When had she acquired a sword forged from youkai remains and infused in  _reiki_? And when had she become so proficient in using it? When had she learned such mastery over her  _reiki_? When had she cut her hair, got that scar on her neck?

With the last youkai shrieking and falling to the ground dead, the miko flicked blood off her sword and turned.

She smiled when she saw him, but even that was different. 

Older, dimmer and little tight around the edges.

Yet when she spoke it was as if they had parted only yesterday.

“It’s good to see you’re up. You had me worried, Sesshoumaru.”

His gaze bore into her bold blue eyes.

“You healed me. Thank you.”

She shrugged and wiped her blade clean before sheathing it. “You protected me when we fought against Naraku, so now we’re even.”

That one word pierced his chest, though his face remained impassive.

_Even_. Indeed.

She was looking at him, more rueful than he remembered her to be. “I’m guessing the rumours are true, then?”

“If by rumours you mean the horde, yes.”

“Well.” She tilted her head, the corners of her lips curving upward. “What are we going to do about it?”

The question startled him.

Sesshoumaru had admired the miko’s strength – grudgingly – before. Before she had disappeared, before she had changed.

But after seeing how well she had fought the youkai and how confident and ready she was to take care of the problem… The time for admiration was past.

Now, the miko might actually be the first person Sesshoumaru would trust to stand alongside him.

 


	6. Romanced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Florals, deep, poetry, sentimentalities  
>  **Setting:** Modern AU; Sequel to Day 2 - _Instinct_  
>  **918 words**

Kagome was huddling in her cluttered office, playing catch-up with paperwork, when Sango appeared in the doorway.

She was holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers and grinning from ear to ear.

Without any preamble, Sango lifted up a card and proceeded to read out loud in an overly dramatic tone:

_“’Lying all alone, through the hours of the night, till the daylight comes; can you realize at all the emptiness of that night?’_ ”

Kagome raised her eyebrow. “Cute. Are we reciting classical poems now? Should I go with the  _Ogura Hyakunin isshu_ , too, or pick something from another collection?”

Sango shrugged. “Recite anything you want if you feel like it. I’m simply delighting in this obvious proof that romance isn’t dead. A man knows his business when he’s sending both flowers  _and_  poetry.”

“That is a lot of class from Miroku,” Kagome admitted, turning back to her scattered piles of paper. “You’re a lucky woman, Sango.”

“Oh, but I really am not.”

“Uhhuh.” Kagome nodded absently and when the words registered at last, looked at Sango with a frown. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“Because the flowers and the poem are for you,” Sango said and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ehhh?” Kagome gaped at her friend and colleague. “Are you sure?”

“See for yourself.”

Sango crossed the room and passed over the bouquet and the card.

Kagome studied the meticulous handwriting. There it was, black on white, above the poem:  _To Kagome_.

And at the bottom, one more line:  _I hope we might see each other again. Yours, Nishiwaki Sesshoumaru_.

Feeling a tad overwhelmed and positively giddy, Kagome buried her nose in the bright blooms and inhaled the soft mix floral scents.

She’d never got flowers before – unless those medicinal herbs her high school classmate Houjou-kun counted.

Of course, Sango couldn’t let it be.

“So, who is this Nishiwaki Sesshoumaru and why is he sending you flowers?”

Kagome gazed down at the bouquet. “He’s a guy I shared a table with when I went to get lunch on Tuesday. He handed me his business card so it was only polite to give him mine in return.”

“I see. And was he a  _handsome_  guy?” Sango asked.

“Well, yes.” Kagome blushed. “Very.”

“Then you need to dig up that business card and give him a call.”

“I suppose,” Kagome answered vaguely. “If I can survive this mountain of paperwork.”

“Good point. I’ll leave you to it and go back to planning that weaponry exhibition. Promise to keep me in the loop about Mr Flowers & Poetry, I want details!”

Kagome shook her head, but smiled. “I promise. See you later”

Sango waved and left.

Kagome sat there a moment longer, smiling down at her flowers before she returned to her documents with a sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The business card trembled in her nervous fingers. Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. After checking the number matched the one on the card one final time, she swallowed and pressed the call button.

Hearing the dial-tone sent the butterflies skittering in Kagome’s stomach and when he actually answered, his deep voice flowing through the phone line, her heart jumped into her throat.

“Nishiwaki Sesshoumaru.”

“Nishiwaki-san, hi. It’s Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, I mean,” Kagome said, hoping she didn’t sound as breathless and foolish as she felt.

“Higurashi-san,” he said, his voice instantly warm. “I’m glad you called.”

“Um, thank you for the flowers. They’re beautiful. As was the poem.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he assured her. “And I’m glad you liked the poem, I figured as you worked at a museum, you would appreciate something traditional.”

“That was very thoughtful of you. The poem was lovely, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He was silent for a short moment, then ventured: “I mean what I wrote on the card. I really hope to see you again. May I?”

Kagome could feel her cheeks heating up with the rising blush. “Yes. I’d like that.”

“Perfect,” he replied, his voice near a purr. “How about dinner tomorrow night? If you’re free?”

“Sure. That sounds good,” Kagome told him, as the butterflies erupted anew.

The man certainly didn’t waste any time, did he?

But then, it wasn’t like Kagome minded.

“Excellent. What type of food do you prefer? Japanese, Italian, French? Chinese?”

“Japanese food is fine,” she replied, glad that he was taking her preferences into account.

“Japanese it will be, then. I’ll make reservations and get back to you with the details.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Looking forward to it,” he said. “Bye for now.”

“Bye.”

Kagome hung up and pressed her hand to her chest.

That had gone better than she could’ve hoped for. 

Nishiwaki-san had been thoughtful and made no effort to hide his interest in her.

He’d already surprised her with the poem and the flowers – she’d assumed he believed such sentimentalities silly because although Nishiwaki-san had been the soul of courtesy during the lunch there was this… air around him. 

Aura, maybe?

Something, in any case, that Kagome couldn’t quite put her finger on, but which made Nishiwaki-san appear intimidating.

She was glad he had proven her assumptions wrong and shown he wasn’t averse to romantic gestures.

Glancing back at the phone, Kagome’s thoughts turned to her date tomorrow.

She would have to call Sango; she’d want an update on this new development and Kagome needed wardrobe advice.

Anticipation tingling in her gut, her lips stretched into a smile that seemed to be there to stay, Kagome called her friend.

 


	7. Lazy Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Desire, dark, lush, sweet  
>  **Setting:** Canon Divergence / Post Canon / Who knows  
>  **303 words**
> 
> **NSFW-ish!**

Sesshoumaru threaded his fingers into Kagome’s hair, smoothed it aside. Pressed a soft kiss to that sweet spot behind her ear.

Kagome leaned into the caress with a sigh.

Sesshoumaru smiled against her skin and slowly drew his nose down the side of her throat. Kissed his way along her collarbone while his fingers still combed the smooth dark tresses of her hair. 

The combination of her silky skin and the sleepy desire streaking her natural scent was divine.

His other hand was wrapped around her waist. His tipped claws drew lazy strokes along her skin, travelled to trace the starburst scar in her side.

Sesshoumaru placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, flicked his tongue against her skin. His fingers were ghosting upwards now, tickling the underside of her breast.

Kagome’s gasp was a sharp hiss of breath.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled the back of her neck, brought his lips to her ear.

“Good morning,” he murmured, before catching her earlobe between his teeth.

Kagome groaned, her fingers digging into Sesshoumaru’s arm.

“Morning,” she replied, her voice throaty from sleep.

Sesshoumaru’s fingers trailed down her spine, while he leisurely kissed his way along her jaw.

But Kagome did not appreciate the slow seduction.

She turned onto her back and grasped his arms.

“I’m awake,” she told him as she tugged him towards her.

Sesshoumaru readily followed her direction, settling against her lush curves.

“You have my attention,” Kagome continued, brushing the tips of his ears as she plunged her hands into his hair.

Her legs parted, her ankles locking around his hips, pulling him close.

It was Sesshoumaru’s time to groan.

Kagome’s lips found the side of his throat.

Her voice was a low whisper in his ear.

“Now finish what you started.”

Sesshoumaru claimed her lips in a deep kiss and happily obliged.

 


End file.
